


Dante is not a mutt

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Dante is not a mutt [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Opposites Attract, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before he meet Miguel, Dante must face the abuse and the pain with the help of his new friends.
Series: Dante is not a mutt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dante walked to his owner's grave

Here lies Hector Rivera

He was a great father and a musician

1900-1942

Dante whimpered as tears filled his eyes.

But Eveline walked to Dante.

"Hey Mutt! Whatcha got there a dumb collar!"

Dante growled but Eveline shoved him.

Her lackeys laughed

"Hey!"

It was a teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink hoodie jacket, a white shirt, blue pants, white socks and dark pink sneakers.

"Leave him alone"

Eveline's face turned red "Oh yeah or else what!?"

"Or else you forget about coming to my Dia de los Muertos party next week it'll be like so sad that your classmates are having fun without you"

"Okay okay!?"

Eveline give a collar to Dante

Eveline and her lackeys walked away

Dante barked

"I'm Gabriela but my friends call me Gabi"

But they hears a thunder crash

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

The crows caw as a goth girl was playing with a toy Miguel.

Gabriela and Dante walked to her.

Gabriela said "Hey Iza you are weird and creepy"

Iza blushed "Thanks"

Gabriela said "Anyway I need your help there is a mean girl named Eveline de la Cruz".

Iza gasped

Flashback opens

A 5 year old Iza was carrying paint cans as she was walking until Eveline tripped her.

Iza screamed 

Eveline snickered

Green paint falls on Iza and she bursts to tears.

The children run away screaming

.........

A 9 year old Eveline puts a necklace on a 8 year old Iza.

Iza walked into the girls club and she closed the door.

Woman sound effect was heard  
.........

Present Day

Iza opens her locker but a tiger roars and attacks her 

Eveline laughed

Flashback closes

Gabriela said "Iza are you okay"

Iza said "Quick! To the mansion"

Dante whimpers


	3. Chapter 3

Eveline was walking in anger "Ugh I can't believe Gabi stood up to me!?"

Suddenly she hears a creepy girl voice singing.

Eveline gasped "Wha-what's going on!?"

She was surrounded by the La Llorona type little girls

Eveline screamed

........

Eveline walked out of a abandoned mansion with her hair messy.

Eveline panted

She hears a voice

"Hello Eveline"

It was Iza

"You! But-"

"Don't you talk back to me I'll never forgive you for all the horrible pranks you pull on me as a nina!"

Dante growled

Eveline sneered "Oh really Dante is a stupid mutt he don't matter"

But it make Iza mad

Iza said "He's not a mutt HE'S A XOLO!?"

Dante started attacking Eveline.

Later

Eveline was covered in bruises

Dante walked away with a growl

Iza said "It's over Eveline you didn't pull pranks on me"

Eveline growled as Iza walked away

The End


End file.
